Baby
by scientificpink
Summary: Curled up on the couch, not really paying attention to the cooking program on TV. She was snuggled up against his chest. His hands were rested on her stomach, and he occasionally leaned forward to kiss behind her ears.


**Baby**

**A/N: I don't own Maid-Sama! It's 1:05 am.**

* * *

Curled up on the couch, not really paying attention to the cooking program on TV. She was snuggled up against his chest. His hands were rested on her stomach, and he occasionally leaned forward to kiss behind her ears. At one point she heard him utter "baby" a pet name he had never given her before. Ignoring the nickname, the young woman let him hold her close. They quietly stayed that way for sometime before Misaki began to yawn, sadly breaking her beloved silence.

"You tired?" He enquired, "Should we call it a night? Mummy?" Usui's words were also lined with sleepiness. Apparently he was so tired that he had called her the wrong name, yet again. Perhaps celebrity cooking was more boring than she had thought.

"Okay," she said, standing up, "but let's not sleep just yet. We could talk or something," she added, to divert any thoughts that belonged in the gutter. Much Misaki's good fortune Usui nodded in agreement, then stood up next to her.

Lazily, she reached for his right hand and laced their fingers. They walked into their bedroom and propped the pillows, sitting above the covers. The green duvet was comfortable enough to be on, besides, she didn't want to sleep yet. Misaki was right next to the man, her head on his shoulder. Usui's shoulders were a perfect height for her to lean on, Misaki unknowingly muttered aloud. Usui in return placed his head on top of hers. They fit each other like a jigsaw puzzle.

"I love you," he whispered, "I love my Misaki."

"I love you too," she felt a faint blush sweep across her face. Even after they had been together for so long he managed to make her blush.

"Ta-ku-mi," she replied, "I love my Takumi." Knowing that he loved when she said his name, the woman tried to make him blush. She couldn't see his face, but he often did when she broke up the syllables piece by piece.

"Ta-ku-mi and Mi-sa-ki, those names suit each other well." He broke up her name in mimicry, not that the woman minded. Although the gesture was odd, his words were like honey. She hoped he would speak more, his low voice was very handsome.

"Oi," she replied, moving so that she was in his lap, looking him in the eyes, "I think that Usui Misaki and Usui Takumi suit each other even more."

Finally, she got to see him blush. The red cheeks complimented his green eyes. He looked good in the dim room, his eyes bottle green and hair dark blond. Usui must have noticed how smug she seemed, because he raised an eyebrow. Taking a moment to register what he had done, she stoped gawking.

"Do you have something to say?" She asked, her tone accusatory.

"I was trying to think of a better name." He said casually.

"Eh? Let me hear it." She demanded, squeezing as a prompt.

"Kiss me and I'll tell you."

Misaki grumbled that he was too perverted for his own good, but obliged. His lips were soft and warm. She felt him deepen the kiss slightly, and let him. Usui put one hand on her cheek, his gentle touch making her want to tangle her fingers in her hair. They stayed like that for sometime, even after breaking for air. When the couple did separate Misaki felt her heart pounding. She had almost forgotten what it was they were talking about.

"So, what name?" She asked curiously.

"Whatever we call our baby. You know, when we have one."

The look on her face must have been a mixture of terror and embarrassment. Misaki felt a deep blush sprawl all over her body, and she couldn't quite talk. Usui had been thinking about having a family. Maybe that was why he was so quiet while they watched TV earlier. She looked down at the mattress, nodding slightly. An awkward silence, so unlike the ones she loved, had formed. She wanted to break the tension more than anything.

"I agree with you, P-perverted Alien!" Perhaps her version of relieving the tension wasn't kosher, "We should h-have one!"

"I wasn't expecting that reaction," he said almost to himself, "I'm glad you agree. Should we start the process now, sexy Misa-?"

"Go to sleep! We'll talk about this in the morning! Perverted Alien!" She crawled off of his lap, and under the covers.

"Whatever you say, Pres," he pulled the blanket to his chin, "I'll be sure to make you coffee before we talk though." The man yawned, "You're scary in the morning..." Usui Takumi then proceeded to fall asleep, visions of cradles dancing in his head.


End file.
